1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing medical items on an electronic prescription to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person needing medicine or medical items, such as medical equipment or the like, can obtain the medicines and medical equipment from a pharmacy or other medical supply entity. Dispensing of medicines and medical items is in many instances controlled so that the medical items and medicines may only be dispensed by prescription. It is also possible that the prescription is required for an insurer or medical assistance agency, such as Medicaid, to pay or assist in payment for the medical item. Electronic prescriptions, also referred to as e-prescriptions, are electronic versions of the paper prescriptions that are commonly issued by doctors and other medical professionals.
Patients who need medicine and medical aids are, in many cases, not able to personally obtain the prescription for the medicine or medical aid. Patients will not or can not, in some cases, go to a pharmacy to purchase the prescribed items to bring the medicine or medical aid to their home or care setting.
In such cases, an agent, such as a relative, spouse or friend may act on behalf of the patient and go to the issuer of the prescription to pick up the prescription, then to the pharmacy to have the prescription filled and obtain the medicine or medical aid. The agent pays for the medicine or medical aid and brings it to the patient.